Yammy
Introduction Yammy, has the highest stamina in the game and packs a lot of damage. His movesets are tricky to use and his overall movement is sluggish. Pro *Highest Stamina *S rank Damage output *Has a Sonido for mobility *A is useful, fast knockdown, safe on block, set up juggle,tracks *Skewed juggle hitbox=makes it harder to juggle for some characters *Power up packs superarmor, enhanced damage, and falling rocks *Decent tracking on moves and high ringout ability *Jumps higher than others, easier to reach high elevations Con *Huge and Slow *GS is slow, short ranged *O is hard to use and not an effective move in 4 player mayhem *Recovery on moves are slow Movelist Analysis S Series S-Slow overhead punch *slow to come out and unsafe on block *high tracking ability *easy to juggle and OTG Sx2-Stomp *slow to come out and unsafe on block, parryable after 1st S *decent tracking ability *easy to juggle and OTG Sx3-Uppercut *very slow, unsafe on block and parryable after 2nd S *launcher *juggles, but short ranged Sx4-Straight *hits high, misses when enemy is not launched *slow, unsafe, parryable *causes wallbounce, easy to juggle once, Sx3 hits Sx4-Purple Straight *wait 3 sec between Sx3 and Sx4. *a purple straight comes out which causes wallsplat, farther knockback *can guard crush Air S-Jump Punch *easy to use falling jump punch, starts combo *good range, safe on block GS-Overhand Smash *slow and short ranged *untechable down, bound *links to supers *connects from S series Grab-Straight *wallsplat *leads to damaging combo Special Moves A-Bara *fast to come out, Downs enemy *mash up to 5 times to do more hits and lift enemy up for juggle *exellent tracking, quick turn ability *1st 2 hits are safe on block *OTG *able to link hits on superarmor *becomes 8 hit when powered up B-Tackle *1 hit armor, goes through fireball *causes flip juggle, untechable down, free OTG *cancels to combo *decent range *parryable on both hits *guard crush when powered up Charged B-Rising Tackle *guard crush *combo link, juggles *gets cancelled when you land on high elevations Air A-Air Bara *added range to ground bara *slow recovery *floats Supers O-Reatsu Drain *hits airborne enemy, juggle ender *cost 1 bar, drains 1 bar, kicks enemy to untechable down, free OTG *good damage, but the takes too long to finish. Only good in 1 vs 1 situation EX-Cero *2 hit Cero, decent range for second hit *OTG *juggle, launchs for more hits or ringout *high damage combo Power Up *superarmor *falling random rocks *more damage Combo 1. Sx3,Charged B, Sx4,(O~ if near wall,OTG Sx2 ) *High damage(35-50%), but the juggle is inconsistent due to short ranged Sx3 uppercut. Stable when near a wall. *if wall bounce occurs far from Yammy, juggle with A x3~5 for a bit more damage 2. Sx4(purple straight) *Ringout Combo 3. Sx3, Charged B, S, Ax5 *Ringout Combo when near edge 4. Sx3,Charged B, ( S ), ( B ), EX * ( S ), ( B ) are optional, 80-100% combo depending if your powered up or with ringout 5. Sx2,B(1 hit), EX, ( Sx4 if at wall) *hits anywhere on stage, simple, and able to add more hits after EX if near wall 6. B or GS, OTG Sx2 *Simple combo, 7. Ax5, O *works at walls 8. [ Sx2, B(1 hit), O ] x N *Works in corners, not important 9. B, O *close range or near wall 10. Sx2, B *Over the fence ringout combo 11. Sx2, B, PU, any combo *Power up during combo 12. Grab, B(1 hit),O or EX *Stable grab combo near wall 13. Grab, Sx2, Ax5 *at wall, raise reiatsu 14. Grab, Sx4,O *High damage, but works only against some characters( detected on Hitsugaya, all female characters, Luppi, and Grimmjow) 15. (Any down near edge) OTG Ax2~3, ringout attempt *enemy can air recovery right before falling *Ax3~5 can knock enemy who tired to air recover 16. S, A, EX *Hit confirm from a safe attack chain Strategy Far Range *air sonido away, air A(once), easy down Mid Range *ground A(once), safe, easy down *air sonido, air S. Intiate close range pressure *B, anti fireball. *sonido sideway or back, adjust distance for safety *parry, B (if it can reach), combo or Down, Okizeme after B Close Range *air S~land #grab #S, hit confirm Sx2 combo, or A on block, delay A, if enemy shunpo's away *block #Yammy's S and GS is slow and looses on head on collision, blocking is the best solution #opens opportunity to parry leading to 30+% combo chance *Heads up on danger, cancel S into A or GS #if you have 1~2 second heads up incoming interruption, cancel to A and hope you can recover in time to block #if you don't have much time, cancel to GS to auto guard through interruptions *grab #faster than S, sometimes out beats enemy close range moves. *near the edge #Blocked Sx2, Ax3~5, forces opponent into ringout from block #OTG Ax5, Ax3 pushes opponent into ringout from OTG, Ax4~5 catches opponent attempt to come back to land *Okizeme #OTG with Ax2 at far; S, A at mid, and Sx2, at close( pressure with A or grab after enemy stands up) #Situation after OTG leaves Yammy without much advantages cushion to attack further #Don't OTG and simply jump up close the gap and atttack with Air S, close range pressure. Power Up *superarmor, increases opportunity to parry when combo'ed at close range. *falling rocks, provide cover, interrupts enemy offense randomly *play defensively, minimize damage, and hit hard when you have the chance. One combo can give you 30-100% damage *avoid moves which can hurt superarmor, other ceros(multi hit moves) *build reiatsu, for chances for combo 4 or 5. *pressure with B guard crush Managing Reiatsu *combo 1 is Yammy's reiatsu builder *having high stamina means you can save one R2 burst worth of reiatsu than other character. Take 10-20% damage for granted if you have 2 bars or less. So you can punish with EX combo later. *if enemy has less than 1 bar of reiatsu, pull off combo 4 or 5. Unburstable due to insufficient reiatsu *avoid overuse of O, linking this in combo is generally fun, but highly likely to get interrupted and waste reiatsu. Abuse it in 1 vs 1 though. Hitbox *Yammy gets pushed back a lot during combo *This leads to graphical difference in combo, makes it feel odd for the opponent *Some juggle combo becomes harder for this reasoning Pair Up *superarmor for 20 seconds, enhances Yammy's parry game. Problem with Size ''' *Yammy can hide an opponent behind him on the television screen *Attacks are harder to see, parry, grab, GS, and unblockables can come by surprise *Try grabbing with the back toward the TV, it might catch someone off guard. *This of course can work against him as well, enemy GS attempts can come blindly. '''Abusing Dead Body *Yammy can steal reiatsu from a dead body and those reiatsu will not return back to the corpse *Example, kill an opponent during combo 1, but finish it with O anyway so the opponent will start a new life with 1 reiatsu bar fewer.